Sexy
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [Drabble]. Adrien nunca pensó que los abdominales se verían sexy en una chica, hasta ahora. Porque sí; la dulce y tímida Marinette presumía de abdominales.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ **N/A:** Inspirado en unas imágenes que vi en tumblr._

* * *

 **Sexy**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Cuándo la vio acercarse, Adrien casi escupe su agua. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y tragó saliva, su mandíbula aflojándose conforme sus ojos hacían una profunda inspección de su cuerpo. Ella caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa afable en los labios, sus hombros sacudiéndose por la risa a causa de algún comentario gracioso que hizo su mejor amiga. El bikini rosa le sentaba fenomenal y, una vez más, aplaudió su buen gusto, no obstante, no fue eso lo que captó su atención.

Adrien era consciente de que su amiga estaba en buena forma, pero no sospechaba hasta qué punto. Marinette poseía el cuerpo de una persona que se ejercitaba regularmente, sin una pizca de grasa en él, con curvas en los lugares indicados. Se movía con una inconsciente sensualidad, atrayendo las miradas ajenas y provocando que más de uno girara la cabeza en su dirección para obtener un mejor vistazo de ella. Y a pesar de la oleada de celos que lo atravesó, o el gruñido que brotó de su garganta, él lograba comprender ese tipo de reacciones, después de todo él también se veía incapaz de alejar la mirada de ella.

Cintura pequeña y pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, del tamaño perfecto. _«Seguramente se verían mejor con un par de chupetones decorándolos»_ pensó, reprimiendo esa sonrisa traviesa tan característica de su otra identidad. Cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse; sólo le había bastado un vistazo para descontrolarse. Inspirando con fuerza por la nariz, reunió valor y continuó con su análisis. Sus piernas eran largas y bonitas, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría tenerlas envueltas a su alrededor, si bajo su toque serían tan suaves cómo lucían. Se mordió el labio inferior ante aquel pensamiento, sus mejillas calentándose. Luego, su mirada se posó en su estómago plano, y gimió en voz alta.

Adrien nunca pensó que los abdominales se verían sexy en una chica, hasta ahora. Porque sí; la dulce y tímida Marinette presumía de abdominales. No se destacaban demasiado, pero seguían estando ahí, ligeramente marcados bajo su piel blanca sin imperfecciones, contrayéndose suavemente con cada movimiento que realizaba. Sus dedos hormiguearon con la extraña necesidad de acariciarlos, deseosos de comprobar qué tipo de sensación experimentarían bajo su mano. _O besarlos_. Besar esos firmes músculos, repartir suaves besos por todo su estómago y descender a sus tonificadas piernas hasta sentir sus labios adormecidos. Pronto, se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando cómo sería mordisquear los pequeños bíceps de su amiga, y el pensamiento trajo un sonrojo a sus mejillas.

 _«Para de una vez, maldito pervertido»,_ se regañó mentalmente, con sus labios apretados y su rostro de un rojo brillante.

Marinette pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba observando, pues, de repente, parpadeó hacia él y le dedicó un tímido saludo con la mano. Él sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos.

—B-bonitos abdominales, Marinette —dijo, él le lanzó una mirada a Nino, quién seguía a su lado, completamente en silencio. Le propino un pequeño codazo en las costillas—. Nino, necesito algo de ayuda aquí. —masculló, con su sonrisa tensa.

—N-no puedo, amigo, ¿has visto esas caderas? —suspiró, sus ojos fijos en la figura curvilínea de Alya y, entonces, Adrien reparó en el color rojo que se resaltaba en sus mejillas morenas.

Él ni siquiera se percató de que su botella de agua se había deslizado de su mano y caído en la arena. Tampoco se molestó en recogerla, sólo se dio prisa en alejarse de ahí, con la esperanza de que el agua fría del mar lo calmase.

Malditas hormonas.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Yo creo que, si no son exagerados, unos abdominales en Marinette se verían bien, no sé, yo sólo digo. Y sí, sorprendentemente he publicado dos cosas hoy, algo raro, por no decir que es la primera vez que lo hago. Bueno, aquí ya es tarde y tengo sueño, así que me largo a dormir, ya más tranquila de haber terminado esto que, sinceramente, me encantó cómo quedó, ¡espero que a vosotros también!_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
